Muk
|name = Muk |jname = ベトベトン Betobeton |image = 089Muk.png |ndex = 089 |evofrom = Grimer |evointo = None |gen = Generation I |pronun = MUCK |hp = 105 |atk = 105 |def = 75 |satk = 65 |sdef = 100 |spd = 50 |total = 500 |species = Sludge Pokémon |type = |height = 3'11" |weight = 66.1 lbs. |ability = Stench Sticky Hold Poison Touch (Dream World) |color = Purple |gender = 50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Muk (Japanese: ベトベトン Betobeton) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Appearance Muk is a large purple mass of sludge, toxic fluids, and other filthy materials. It has two large arms that capture prey and its eyes are barely visible through the sludge. Special abilities Muk can have the ability Stench or the ability Sticky Hold. Stench decreases the chances of encountering a wild Pokémon when Muk is the first party Pokémon. Sticky Hold prevents the theft of Muk's held item. A toxic fluid seeps from its body, which can instantly kill plants or trees on contact. Muk has one of the highest attack points of all -type Pokémon, losing only to Toxicroak. Evolution Muk is the evolved form of Grimer, evolving at level 38. In the anime 's Muk]] In the anime, Ash has a Muk after he caught it to restore the power of a town. He later used it to battle a Bellsprout used by a trainer called Jeanette and was able to beat it thanks to Muk being able to absorb all of Bellsprout's attacks, finally finishing it with a Body Slam. Game info Game locations |redblue=Pokémon Mansion |rbrarity=Rare (Red) Uncommon (Blue) |yellow=Pokémon Mansion, Power Plant |yrarity=Uncommon |goldsilver=Celadon City, Route 16-18 |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Celadon City, Route 16-18 |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Evolve Grimer |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Grimer |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Grimer (FireRed), Pokémon Mansion (LeafGreen) |frlgrarity=None (FireRed) Rare (LeafGreen) |diamondpearl=Evolve Grimer |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Grimer |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Celadon City, Route 16-18 |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |redblue=Thickly covered with a filthy, vile sludge. It is so toxic, even its footprints contain poison. |yellow=Smells so awful, it can cause fainting. Through degeneration, it lost its sense of smell. |gold=They love to gather in smelly areas where sludge accumulates, making the stench around them worse. |silver=Its body is made of a powerful poison. Touching it accidentally will cause a fever that requires bed rest. |crystal=As it moves, a very strong poison leaks from it, making the ground there barren for three years. |ruby=From Muk's body seeps a foul fluid that gives off a nose-bendingly horrible stench. Just one drop of this Pokémon's body fluid can turn a pool stagnant and rancid. |sapphire=This Pokémon's favorite food is anything that is repugnantly filthy. In dirty towns where people think nothing of throwing away litter on the streets, Muk are certain to gather. |emerald=It prefers warm and humid habitats. In the summertime, the toxic substances in its body intensify, making Muk reek like putrid kitchen garbage. |firered=It is usually undetectable because it blends in with the ground. Touching it can cause terrible poisoning. |leafgreen=Thickly covered with a filthy, vile sludge. It is so toxic, even its footprints contain poison. |diamond=A toxic fluid seeps from its body. The fluid instantly kills plants and trees on contact. |pearl=A toxic fluid seeps from its body. The fluid instantly kills plants and trees on contact. |platinum=A toxic fluid seeps from its body. The fluid instantly kills plants and trees on contact. |heartgold=They love to gather in smelly areas where sludge accumulates, making the stench around them worse. |soulsilver=Its body is made of a powerful poison. Touching it accidentally will cause a fever that requires bed rest. |black=A toxic fluid seeps from its body. The fluid instantly kills plants and trees on contact. |white=A toxic fluid seeps from its body. The fluid instantly kills plants and trees on contact. |black 2=A toxic fluid seeps from its body. The fluid instantly kills plants and trees on contact. |white 2=A toxic fluid seeps from its body. The fluid instantly kills plants and trees on contact. }} Trivia *Muk has the shortest name off all Pokémon, tied with Mew. *Muk and Garbodor are based on imagined fears that heavy pollution, caused by the leakage and improper disposal of radioactive waste, may result in the creation of new and undesirable lives. Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Body style 04 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Indeterminate group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line